The present invention relates in general to apparatus for serving potable liquids and relates in particular to apparatus for serving fluids such as liquids or pourable solids in large volume as well as small volume such as punch or gravy respectively.
Prior art devices are known for serving liquids but in general such devices have required the use of a transfer device such as a spoon or ladle.
In general the use of a transfer device is cumbersome at best and in some cases can be extremely awkward. For example the use of a spoon or ladle to transfer gravy is awkward at best at a dining table but is greatly complicated in a buffet line. Likewise, pouring liquid from a pitcher at a dining table is difficult but to accomplish the same objective in a buffet line without spilling the liquid is far more difficult.
Additionally, when pouring light viscosity liquid from a pour spout prior art devices have experienced a problem where the liquid runs down the outer surface of the spout and the side of the container.
No prior art device is known to accomplish the objectives of arrangements within the scope of the present invention by the means used by devices within the scope of the present invention.